Light After the Darkness
by Angel N Darkness
Summary: Isabella "Bella" Swan is attacked while still living with Renee. She moves in with Charlie and some others into a brand new house. How will Forks react to the people living with Bella? How will the Cullen's react when the learn of Bella's most pressing secret? Will she find love and happiness or will she always be in the dark? Eventual Bella/Jasper and pack/Bella family interaction
1. Chapter 1

A/N: *snickers* I know that I probably shouldn't be starting a new Twilight story but this idea just will not leave me alone... When I sleep at night I dream of this story line so I decided that I would go ahead and type it up and post it... A couple things that you should be made aware of for this story... This story is AU! This story also happens in present day rather than the same years that it happened in the books and/or movies for the simple fact that I like some of the newer cars out on the market and wanted to be able to use them in this story! If you are a Bella/Edward fan then more than likely this story is not for you because those two will not be together in this story... More than likely there will be some Alice and Edward bashing at least some because I am trying to stretch my writing creativity muscles again... LOL... With that all being said enjoy the first chapter of this new story!

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight!

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

Isabella Swan sighed as she made her way through the house she had lived in for the last several years one last time. She was about to head to the airport to get on a plane to Forks, Washington where she would be living with her dad. She honestly couldn't wait to get there because once she was there she no longer had to pretend that she was alright. She knew that her dad knew the truth about everything and what happened to her. She also knew that once she landed besides her dad that several other people would be there as well. She knew that they would be there in order to make sure that she was protected. She laid a hand on her stomach and smoothed it over the bump there. With one last glance in the living room she walked out of the house and to the car that was waiting for her at the curb.

She ignored her mother calling her name as she shut the door after climbing into the car. "To the airport please, driver."

The driver chuckled as he pulled away from the curb and started the twenty minute drive to the airport. "We will head there now, Miss Bella. You will be flying straight to Port Angeles via a private jet. You will have Char and I with you for the flight and to the new house that was just completed two days ago. Demetri, Felix, Alec, Jane, and some of the wolf pack will be waiting for us at the house. Charlie asked me to tell you that he would see you once we got to the house. He didn't want to take the chance of drawing too much attention to you until you are ready for it."

Bella groaned but nodded. "Thank you, Peter. I am actually thankful that he decided not to meet us at the airport. I could see him picking us up in the police cruiser. While I'm on that thought will I have a car to drive or I have to rely on you and the others to drive me everywhere?"

Peter Whitlock smirked as he looked at Bella from the rearview mirror. "You will have your pick of cars, Bella. You should know that Caius has had Santiago deliver several cars to Forks from Volterra that he thought you would prefer. He wants people to know who you are and that you are protected. So as far as that goes the school board has been notified that you are under the protection of the three Kings from Volterra, Italy and before you ask Charlie confirmed it. None of us are taking any chance that you will be harassed. As you know the Cullen Coven are also in Forks but from what I have gathered they have no clue that you are coming, that any Volturi guard are currently in Forks, and nor do they know that Charlotte and I will be residing in Forks for the next several months."

Bella couldn't stop a smile from spreading across her face. She was happy about the fact that Charlotte and Peter would both be living in Forks with her. She only wished that James, Victoria, and Laurent would be living with them too. As she thought about her other three red eyed Nomad's she caught Peter's eyes in the rearview mirror. "Will James, Victoria, and/or Laurent be joining us at all in Forks? I feel really safe when I have you all near me."

Peter smirked. "All three will actually be living with us. Caius figured that you would feel better having them live with us instead of just coming and going. They know just like the rest of us know that if we hunt that we have to do so in Seattle and that we can only hunt drug dealers, rapists, abusers, and murders. That is the agreement that we came to with the La Push wolf pack. Speaking of the wolf pack you will be having two of them going to school with you once you finally start going. We decided that it would just be stupid to have all of us attend school with you even if we wanted to so instead you will have a Paul and Jared going to Forks High School with you. With what Marcus has come up with we will be able to hide your pregnancy from the other humans for another four weeks and then it will look like you are about to pop. At that point if anyone asks you will just tell the truth minus the vampire bit."

Bella nodded and then let out a sigh of relief when she saw the airport come into sight. "I am just happy that I was able to leave. I was so sure that Renee would keep me there regardless of the fact that I no longer wanted to live with her. I can breathe easier now since I know that I will be on the plane in a few short minutes."

Peter's eyes grew dark at the mention of Bella's mother even as he smirked. "She tried, baby girl, but failed. All it took was Charlie informing her that if she tried to keep you there when you didn't want to be there that he would call one of his contacts in Phoenix PD and send them to the house. There was no way in hell we were going to let her force you to stay after the shit she pulled. As it is she is lucky that she isn't facing charges but then again that very well could change. I know that she is your mother, Bella, but she needs a mother fucking reality check. Now let's get through security and onto the plane. Everything of yours has already been shipped to Charlie's, delivered, and put away thanks to Victoria, your dad, Demetri, and some of the wolf pack. We wanted to make sure that you wouldn't have much to do if anything. How are you feeling today? And, Isabella Marie Swan Volturi, I want the truth and nothing but the truth. So do not forget that I can smell when you lie to me. Besides when you lie your face gets a little red."

Bella harumphed as she shook her head. "I don't see the point in lying, Peter. As for how I am doing today is one of my better days. I hope that we can get through security quickly because I really want to get in the air."

Peter smirked as he helped Bella out of the car and led her into the airport with his right arm around her waist. Once they were inside the airport he walked her straight past the line that was waiting to get through security and over to where a lone guard stood that had the name Mitchell on a nameplate on his chest. "I'm Peter Whitlock and I have Isabella Swan Volturi with me. I do believe that you all were made aware that we would be coming through so that we can get onto our private jet, Mitchell."

Mitchell looked at Peter and what he had in his hand before he finally nodded. "Yes, Mr. Whitlock, we were informed that you would be here for the Volturi jet. Do you or Miss Swan Volturi have anything sharp on your persons?"

Peter shook his head but it was Bella who said "No, Sir, we do not."

Mitchell nodded again and then motioned for them to walk through the metal detectors. "If you will both walk through the metal detectors we can get you on your way. I should let you know that the pilot and Mrs. Whitlock are already on the jet and just waiting for you two so that you can leave."

Peter smiled and walked through the metal detector and then turned around and waited on Bella to walk through. He wasn't surprised when neither of them set it off. He gave one last nod to Mitchell as he wrapped his arm back around Bella's waist and led her through the airport and out the door that would lead to where the private jet was fueled and waiting on them. He helped her over the tarmac and then up the stairs and into the jet. He shot his wife a smile as he helped Bella into a seat before he quickly went and told the pilot that they were ready for take off. He wasn't surprised at all when within twenty minutes they were up in the air and on the way to Forks, Washington. He kept an eye on Bella throughout the short flight even as he talked to Charlotte.

Once they landed in Port Angeles he helped Charlotte and Bella both off of the plane and then just Bella into the Audi TTS Roadster. He knew that Charlotte would prefer running to the house instead of the drive. He gave his wife a kiss and watched as she quickly sped away without any humans being aware of her and then got into the driver's seat. After he started the car and pulled out of the parking space to start the fifteen minute drive he looked at Bella. "So what do you think of this car, baby girl?"

Bella couldn't help but smirk. "I do believe that the Cullen's will be jealous since this car isn't even out on the market yet. How in the hell did Santiago and Caius manage this?"

Peter laughed. "They have some pretty damn good contacts between the two of them, sweetheart. There are even more cars waiting for you at the house. So you can switch cars daily if you wish too. Now why don't you try to rest a little because you know as well as I do that once we get to the house you're not going to get to rest right away."

Bella shook her head. "If I rest now, Peter, I won't want to sleep later on. I'll be fine for a couple more hours. Are you sure that you don't want to let Jasper know that you are in town?"

Peter sighed. "I am sure that he will figure it out your first day of school if not before because of the bitch that he calls wife. And if for some reason he doesn't figure it out before your first day of school then it will be a nice surprise for him when he walks into American History and sees that I am the teacher. I will actually be surprised to find out that they haven't been snooping around the new house because not many people can afford to have a thirty bedroom, fifteen and a half bath, fifteen car garage, indoor gym, and indoor swimming pool built. Plus not many people who could afford that would move to Forks, Washington."

Bella snorted at that. "What I am going to find hilarious as hell is that Forks is going to be overrun with vampires and shapeshifters. I do believe that eventually the ratio to normal humans and supernatural will be almost even."

Peter couldn't contain a laugh at that. "That honestly wouldn't surprise me especially since we know another set of shapeshifters and more than likely they will come here to check on you. You do know how to attract supernatural creatures to you, Bella."

Bella huffed and blushed at that. "It isn't like I try to draw them to me, Peter! They just show up out of the blue! It is almost like I have a magnet on me of some kind. Now get to the house because I have to pee."

Peter pressed his foot down hard on the gas petal and soon they were doing 120mph instead of the eighty miles per hour he was doing. Within five minutes he was pulling to a stop and he hopped out of the car. He hurried around the car, pulled Bella's car door open, bent down, lifted her into his arms and used his vampire speed to get them into the house and to a bathroom. He gently set Bella on her feet and kept a hand on her to make sure that she had her balance. "I will be in the living room with the others, baby girl. Yell if you need me or one of us. Okay?"

Bella rolled her eyes but nodded. She shot a smile at Peter and gave him a quick hug before she walked into the bathroom and shut the door. She couldn't help but let out a sigh of relief once she started going to the bathroom. If she hated anything about being pregnant besides how she ended up that way it was the fact that she constantly needed to go to the bathroom. When she finished she washed her hands, dried them, and after checking to make sure her appearance looked fine she opened up the bathroom door, walked out and headed to where she knew the living room was located. Her eyes widened at who all she saw sitting in the living room. "I didn't think that you guys would be here!"

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

Peter walked into the living room and smirked when he saw that Aro, Marcus, and Caius were there along with Felix, Demetri, Jane, Alec, Santiago, Heidi, Charlotte, James, Victoria, Laurent, Sam Uley that alpha of the La Push shapeshifters, Paul Lahote, Jared Cameron, Leah Clearwater, Seth Clearwater, Jacob Black, Billy Black, Quil Atera the 5th, Embry Call, and Charlie Swan. "Well isn't this just a big group. I'm sorry that I rushed by here without saying anything but Bella needed to use the bathroom badly."

Charlie chuckled and shook his head. "We figured that when you came running in using your vamp speed. How is she doing, Peter?"

Peter sighed and ran a hand through his hair in a very human move. "She is adjusting, Charlie. She was scared that Renee would keep her there up until she got in the car and we started towards the airport. I told her that you made sure to tell Renee that if she even tried that you would be calling one of your contacts in the Phoenix PD after she made that comment. I let her know that there was no chance in hell that she wouldn't be coming here regardless of what Renee tried to say or do. I do know that Renee called Bella's name as she got into the car but she ignored it and just shut the car door and told me to start driving. I do think that she was surprised that I was the one driving her to the airport. She expected a driver but didn't think it would be me or someone she knew."

At that Caius let out a laugh. "No way in hell was I or any of the others going to let someone she didn't know drive her to the airport. We don't know where the vampire is that hurt her so until he is caught she goes nowhere without a vamp or shifter with her. Peter, you will be starting as the American History teacher come Monday which is also Bella's first day of school. Charlie, have you let you deputies know what is going on?"

Charlie nodded and then smirked. "I told them everything so they will start carrying the flame throwers that Demetri and Felix were able to get. I did tell them that I would get pictures of all the vampires that would be in the area that are safe so that they know not to try to attack them. I figured that you would have pictures of all of your guard that could be coming and going. Sam is also going to show them so hand to hand combat moves so that they can move more easily. Aro, will you be showing yourself to Carlisle Cullen while you are here?"

Aro smiled but before he could say anything Bella's voice came from behind everyone as she said "I didn't think that you guys would be here!"

Aro let out a chuckle as he turned his head to look at Bella and held his hand out to her. When she got to him and put her hand in his he gently pulled her down onto his lap. "Do you really think that we would let you spend your first couple of days in a new house without us being here, Little One? Besides Marcus, Caius, Santiago, and I wanted to see your face when you got your first look at the whole house. Are you feeling up to taking a tour now or do you need to sit down for awhile?"

Bella leaned against Aro and gave him a soft smile. "I am more than ready for a tour of the house. I do need to eat soon though."

Aro nodded but it was Heidi who said "I have dinner in the oven for you, Charlie, Billy, and the pack, Bella. I figured that you would be hungry by the time you got here. In fact Charlie and I ran into a couple of the Cullen's when we were at the grocery store earlier. I had to stop myself from laughing loudly at their shock at seeing me with Charlie. Your dad and I both ignored them and acted like we didn't see them so I wouldn't be surprised if at some point this evening we have the Cullen's here or at the very least Carlisle."

Charlie huffed as he stood up and walked over to Aro and Bella. "If they all show up they will see a flame thrower pointed at them. I don't give a shit who they are or what they are but they will not get away with demanding answers. Bella, why don't we give you a quick tour of the downstairs and then you, the pack, Billy, and me can eat before we show you the top three floors."

Bella nodded and grinned at her dad as he helped her stand up. She threw her arms around him and hugged him tightly as she fought to keep the tears at bay that filled her eyes. "I would like that, dad. I am so happy to be here with you. I cannot tell you how much I have missed you."

Charlie kissed Bella on the head as he stepped back slightly so that he could look down at her with warmth and love shining in his eyes. "I have missed you too, Bells. Now let us show you around so that we can get some food into you for both you and the baby. Are you sure that you are alright? You look kind of pale."

Bella shook her head. "I am doing just fine, dad. I will probably be pale until I get something in my stomach. I do need to think about what I am going to do for a doctor though because it isn't like I can go to a regular doctor. They would for sure be able to tell that something is off with my pregnancy."

Charlie sighed and nodded but it was Billy who said "Sue Clearwater can keep an eye on you, Bella. If need be I am sure that we can get Carlisle Cullen to check you over. Right now don't stress about it. Now come on I know the pack and the vamps are impatient to show you the house that they worked on day and night to get built for you before you came here. Do I need to re-introduce you to everyone or do you remember them all?"

Bella laughed before she replied. "I have talked to all of them on video chat in the last couple of weeks, Billy. I know who each and every one of them are. It is good to see them in person though. Alright show me the house already!"

At that everyone laughed even as they all stood up. It was James who led the way out of the living room and through the first floor of the house. Bella couldn't help but be in awe of just how good everything looked. She was thankful for each and every one of the vampires and pack that built her dream house and got it furnished. She knew that her dad had helped some but she also knew that he left the decorating to the others because he wanted to make sure that she liked the house. She could honestly say that the house was a perfect mix of both her and her dad's personality. She loved the formal dining room, the family dining room, the media room, the game room, the ballroom, the four bathrooms that were on the first floor, the five guest bedrooms, the kitchen which was state of the art, and the room that could and would be used for crafts and art. She looked at the large group once they walked back to the family dining room and saw them all looking at her with grins on their faces. "Thank you all so very much for what you have done! I just love everything that you have showed me so far! I have no doubt that the rest of the house will be just like this. I especially love the kitchen! I am going to have to be pulled out of there most of the time more than likely. I really could live in the kitchen."

Everyone laughed at that but it was Demetri who said "We will make sure that you don't spend all of your time in the kitchen, Bella. Besides you will have too much going on for you to spend all of your free time in the kitchen. You still have the nursery to decorate along with the parties that you will be hosting. We all know that you hate being the center of attention but the few parties that you will be hosting will be ones that are needed in order to make sure that all vampires know that you are off limits."

Bella groaned but nodded as she sat down at the table with Paul on one side of her and Sam on the other. She noticed that all of her vampires stayed in the room with them and couldn't help but smile at the sight of them standing around talking among themselves. "So, Paul, did you have any problems transferring to Forks High from La Push High?"

Paul shook his head and shot a grin at Bella after he swallowed what was in his mouth. "Not one bit of trouble, Bella. It probably helped that Caius and Marcus went to Forks High with Jared and me to make sure that there were no problems with us transferring. They both also made sure that the school board and the principal were made aware that there would be a couple of people positioned inside and around the school for your protection. Once they finally got it through their thick skulls that Caius and Marcus really were royalty they had no problems with bowing down to the demands that were made. Billy talked to Carlisle Cullen and told him that Jared and I were transferring to Forks High but not the reason."

Billy chuckled from his place next to Charlie. "It will do them some good not knowing everything. I just told him that there were some problems and that Jared and Paul needed to transfer to Forks High. Once I promised him that they wouldn't phase without a reason he had no problem agree with the transfer. I did hear one of the girls in the background complaining about Carlisle agreeing to it but he silenced her without saying a word to her."

Peter smirked from where he was leaning against one of the walls. "If I had to take a guess it would be Alice that you heard complaining, Billy. From what my gift tells me she can't see any of the wolves. She hates not being able to see anything. Personally I think that she relies on her gift way too fucking much as does Edward. Speaking of Edward, Demetri, are you still taking over as the biology teacher?"

Demetri nodded even as he asked "Why?"

Peter sighed. "Edward is going to have a reaction to Bella in biology. I am hoping that with you being the teacher that he will think twice before even opening his mouth to Bella and saying something that would have Jared and Paul tearing him apart. I can't really see the outcome of everything right now but I am hoping that by Monday I will know everything that I can about the situation."

At Peter's words everyone growled but it was Charlie who hissed "That little boy better not say anything to Bells that will upset her or he will wish that it was the wolves who got a hold of him before I finish with him. I do not give a flying shit if he is a vampire or not."

Bella smiled softly at her dad. "I am sure that everything will be fine on Monday, dad. We shouldn't worry about it right now because we have tomorrow and Sunday to get through before it even happens if it does. Although I do know better than to bet against Peter. Now that I am finished eating why don't you all show me the rest of the house? That way I don't get lost once I get up in the morning."

Everyone laughed at that even as they stood up or walked forward. Once everyone was surrounding Bella they all led her through the rest of the house. On the second floor of the house there were twelve bedrooms, 3 bathrooms not including a couple ensuites in some of the bedrooms, another media room, a family lounge, and a couple of rooms for extra clothing. On the third and final floor excluding the attic and basement held the last thirteen bedrooms, a family lounging area, gaming room, more bathrooms along the hall and some within the bedrooms themselves, and there was also a solarium so that if she wanted to she could look up at the night sky. Once she saw everything she hugged each and every vampire, wolf, and human and thanked them for what they did. She gave them all another round of hugs before she finally stepped into the master bedroom which had been left open for her. She was exhausted and just wanted to sleep.

She quickly changed out of her clothes and into the night clothes that she found laid out on her bed and then climbed into the bed. She was out like a light as soon as her head hit the pillow. She knew that tomorrow was going to be a long day and that she would need all the sleep and rest that she could get.

* * *

A/N 2: *smirks* Yes I know that this chapter is longer than I normally type for my Twilight stories but I wanted all of this in one chapter... I do hope that you all enjoyed the first chapter... I already have several other chapters typed up lol... Click the button and let me know what you think of this chapter!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: *grins* I had fun typing this chapter up! Thank you for all the reviews, favorites, and follows to this story... I am happy to know that you all like it... This chapter and next chapter are filled with information but it also things that I think everyone needs to know... If you have any questions feel free to ask them and I will try to answer them as long as they do not give the story away... Don't forget that this story is AU and probably OOC in some places... It is just the way it happened... I know that I didn't tell you all in the first chapter but this story will eventually be a Bella/Jasper story... LOL... With the pack appearing all through the story and acting like siblings towards Bella. Paul, Jared, Sam, and Leah will all be important in this story... And before anyone asks no Sam did not imprint on Emily... He is still with Leah because he imprinted on her and yes she is still a wolf...

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight!

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

Peter waited until he was sure that Bella was asleep before he finally said what was on his mind. "I do believe that we are going to be needing some blood on hand. So far Bella has been able to keep the food that she eats down but I am not sure how much longer that will hold true without having some blood to drink as well. We all need to remember that the baby or babies that she is carrying are part vampire so in order for them to survive and even for Bella to survive she is going to need to take in some blood daily starting in the next couple of days. We will also have to pull her out of school in about a month because it is hard to tell when exactly she will go into labor and I do not think that any of us want to take the chance that she will go into labor while at school."

Charlie sighed and rubbed a hand down his face. "Where are we going to get the blood at? I agree that more than likely she is going to need it. She is paler than she normally is and I think that is because she is not getting all the nutrients that her and the baby need right now. The other thing is how in the hell are we going to get her to drink the blood. We all know how she is when it comes to blood. Jesus my baby girl can actually smell the copper in the blood and tends to pass out upon smelling and/or seeing blood."

At that everyone laughed because they all knew how Bella was about blood but it was Leah who finally spoke up and said "Mom may be able to get some blood. Also, Peter, does Bella really have to drink the blood or can we find some way to incorporate the blood into her food? Maybe it will be easier on her if she doesn't have to actually physically see the blood."

Peter thought for a few minutes and then finally nodded as he looked at Leah. "That might actually, Leah. We can at least try it to see if it does or not. The other thing is from what I have found out from my different contacts is that when we think Bella is about to go into labor we are going to need to cut her stomach open to deliver the baby or babies because otherwise they are liable to try to rip her open themselves and that could kill her. Bella will eventually be a vampire but not for another year at least. So we have to keep her alive after she gives birth. We could change her then and there once she gives birth but for some reason it is important that we wait to change her. Eventually my gift will kick in and tell me why that is important but right now it is just telling me that it is important and not the reason as to why it is important."

Victoria let out a bell like laugh. "That one is actually easy to answer, Peter. From what I have heard if we want to stabilize the baby's growth he or she will need Bella's blood mixed in with their formula for the first year of their life. The baby will be able to eat human food as well as drink blood but for the first year to eighteen months the baby should have some of Bella's blood in order to make sure that they don't grow so fast that it will be realized by human's not in the know. The baby will not be venomous until he or she reaches seventeen years old and that is at which point he or she will no longer age. It is also more than likely that the baby will have a gift or two because normally hybrids do have talents and sometimes it is more than one. Since we already know that Bella has some kind of shield it is even more likely that the baby will have a talent."

Aro nodded from where he sat. "We will have to make sure that both Bella and the baby once he or she is born are protected at all times. I don't know why but I have the feeling that the baby or babies as it may be will have more than two talents. I also think that Bella herself has a secondary talent but she does not know it so she can't exactly access it. I also think that in a way her shield is preventing her from accessing it."

At that everyone frowned but it was Marcus who said "Why not call Eleazar and have him come for a short visit? He should be able to tell us if Bella has more than just the shield and if so what it is. Besides you know as well as I do that if he likes Bella that he will do everything in his power to help protect her and if he does the rest of the Denali Coven will follow right behind him."

Caius smirked. "If Eleazar comes here there will be no chance in hell that he will leave without us forcing him to. He has always and will always be about protecting innocents. And if Bella is one thing she is innocent even with everything that she has been through. I have to agree that it would be a good idea to call in Eleazar so that we know what exactly we are dealing with. Besides the more of us that are around the greater chance we have in protecting Bella and the baby that she is carrying."

Everyone nodded but it was Billy who said "If that is what you guys think is best then do it. Right now the most important thing is Bella's safety. I know just how much Bella seems to be a danger magnet. It will take everyone that we know in order to make sure that she stays safe whether it be from rogue vampires or even humans. I don't think there hasn't been an instance in Bella's life that she has not attracted some kind of danger to herself even if it was just being in the wrong place at the wrong time. Like I said earlier just make sure that the pack has pictures of all the vampires that will be guarding Bella so that they don't mistakenly attack them."

Aro nodded but before he could say anything Jacob who had been silent the whole evening finally blurted out "Why are we working with vamps? We can protect Bella on our own! Besides she belongs with me! I have loved her since I was six years old. She has to be meant for me."

Sam's eyes hardened but before he could reply to Jake's outburst Charlie said "Jake, you know as well as your father and I do that Bella only sees you as a sibling. You will NOT force her into a relationship that she doesn't want. Bella is her own person and she will get to choose who she wants to be with if anyone. Besides you very well could imprint on someone and then you would break Bella and I will be damned if I let that happen to my daughter when she is already going through so damn much. Am I clear, Jake? You will not pressure Bella into being more than a friend to you. In fact until I know that you can control yourself around Bella you will NOT be allowed alone with her. At all times when you are around Bella one of the other wolves will be around and/or one of her vampires."

Jake's eyes narrowed as he looked at Charlie. "You can't keep me away from Bella, Charlie! That isn't fair at all. I have every right to be around her."

Sam stood up and glared at Jake as he said in his alpha timber "You will not force Bella into a relationship with you, Jacob Black. You will let the girl choose who she dates if she dates anyone. You will not give Bella a hard time. You will not be alone with Bella at any time. You will keep calm when you are in Bella's presence. You will not harm her emotionally, mentally, or physically on purpose or accident. Am I clear, Jacob Black?" He hated having to alpha order someone but he knew that if he didn't that Jake would find a way around what Charlie had said to him. He watched with narrow eyes as Jake tried to fight the commands only to lose the battle and slump. He nodded to himself and the others and sat back down. "There he can't overcome the alpha commands I just placed on him. Billy, we will need to meet with the other Elders as well so that they know what is going on. I know that Old Quil will want to keep an eye on Bella himself because he really is fond of her."

Billy chuckled. "I know. There are several pictures of Bella around his house. We will meet with them tomorrow. I am sure that Sue and Harry would also like to see Bella with their own eyes instead of just hearing how she is doing from all of us."

Sam nodded and when he took in a breath and let it out he swore. "We have a Cullen coming towards the house. From the smell it is just Carlisle himself. Quil and Jared run a quick patrol around the house and the surrounding area to make sure that none of the other Cullen's are around." He waited until Jared and Quil both jumped up and ran out the back door before he turned to look at everyone else with a raised eyebrow. "How do you all want to play this?"

Peter sighed and stood up. "I'll answer the door. Before Carlisle leaves we will make sure that he knows that he is to keep all of our presences here a secret until the others in his coven see us on Monday. Aro, go ahead and call Eleazar real quick so that we have his answer and will know when to expect him."

Aro nodded and made the call. He finished the call just as a knock sounded on the front door. He looked at Peter and smirked. "Eleazar will be here by Monday late morning, Peter. I guess you should let Carlisle in now."

Peter smirked and walked towards the door. His smirk widened when he saw the shock on Carlisle's face when he pulled it open. "Come on in, Carlisle. I should warn you that this meeting is to be kept from your family until Monday evening at the earliest. If you do not think that you can keep it from them then you will be staying here with us until Monday. We can't chance you slipping up and letting them know that all of us our here until we are ready for them to know. You have some people in the living room who would like to see you so follow me."

He waited until Carlisle shut the door behind him and then led the way to the living room. Once in the living room he laughed at the shock on Carlisle's face. "I do believe that you know everyone here, Carlisle. Take a seat. I will be right back I want to go up and check on Bella."

Caius stood up. "I will join you, Peter. Aro do inform Carlisle on why we are here so he quits thinking that we are here to evaluate his family."

Aro let out a chuckle as he stood up and walked over to Carlisle. He waited until Caius and Peter were out of the room before he finally looked his old friend over. "I must say, dear Carlisle, you do look good. Now come and have a seat, old friend. I can promise you that none of your family are in trouble with the Volturi unless they have done something that we don't know about. I do need to tell you that what Peter told you when he answered the door is the truth. If you do not think that you can keep your family from finding out that we are all here then you will need to stay here with us until Monday. We can't chance news spreading before we are ready for it to spread. I do believe that you know Billy, Sam, Paul, Jake, Leah, Seth, Embry, Jared, Quil, Charlie, and all the others that are here."

Carlisle nodded as he looked around the living room taking in everything and everyone. "Yes, I know them all, Aro. Why are you all here, Aro? What is going on?"

Aro sighed and then shook his head. "We are here to protect Isabella Swan Volturi, Carlisle. And yes she has taken on mine, Caius', and Marcus' last name. She is actually a descendant of all three of us. She was attacked by a vampire four weeks ago and ended up pregnant so we had her move here so that we could protect her better. The pack and all of us vampires that are here are working together to make sure that she stays safe. We have a treaty with the shapeshifters and we are allowed on their lands as long as we don't drink from any of the residents there. That is why Paul and Jared transferred to Forks High. We want to make sure that Bella is protected while at school and we knew that those two wolves would do just that."

Carlisle's eyes flashed black for a second or two. He took in a deep breath and let it out before he repeated the action four more times. Once he was sure that he was calm enough to speak he finally asked "What can I do to help?"

Aro exchanged looks with everyone else but it was Billy who finally said "You can help Sue Clearwater keep an eye on Bella's pregnancy, Carlisle. We already know that her pregnancy is different than a normal human's pregnancy because she already looks like she is about four months along instead of the four weeks that she should be. The pregnancy is going by fast and we have no way to slow it down. The other thing is you will need to make sure that your family members do not stress Bella out for any reason what so ever. She came here to relax and live her life like she wants so she does not need someone else trying to make all of her decisions for her. While we may be making most of the decisions currently they are decisions that Bella has agreed with. We won't put anything into play without her say so. She has the right to choose what she wants or needs to do."

Carlisle nodded slowly. "I can understand that especially since she has already had her right to choose taken away from her. I will examine her tomorrow if she will permit it so that I can make sure that she and the baby are both healthy. Is there anything else that I should know about the pregnancy?"

Peter who had just walked back into the living room said "She will be needing blood soon. She is paler than she normally is and I am pretty sure that since she is pregnant with a half human and half vampire baby she will need blood to sustain her and the baby through the rest of the pregnancy. She will start at Forks High School on Monday but Demetri and I will be there to keep an eye on her since we will be teaching classes but also Paul and Jared will be there as well and they will have every single class with Bella to make sure that she is alright throughout the day. We will need a doctor's excuse excusing Bella, Paul, and Jared from gym class but that shouldn't be too hard since Caius already let the school board and the principal know that Bella wouldn't be able to take that class. Carlisle, I will give you one chance and one chance only so don't fuck up because if you do I will not hesitate to rip you apart and burn you. You will keep your family in line when it comes to Bella. I will not tolerate them talking down to her or talking down about us since all of us here drink human blood. It really doesn't matter what type of blood we drink. Just because we drink human blood doesn't make us bad vampires. If we were bad vampires we wouldn't be doing what we have been and will be in order to make sure that Bella lives. I know that you love your family and that is fine but I will not put up with Alice trying to force Bella into doing things that she doesn't want to do. I don't know how you can't see that she manipulates you all with her so called visions but one of these days she is going to lead you to the wrong path and then you will find yourself in a shit load of trouble that you can't get out of on your own. You really need to start acting like the coven leader you are instead of letting Alice and Edward tell you what you should do."

Carlisle frowned as he looked at Peter. "Are you telling me the reason that you don't keep in contact with Jasper as much anymore is because of us?"

Peter shook his head. "I don't keep in contact with Jasper like I used to because I got tired of hearing the snide comments that Alice and sometimes Edward would make about Char and I. I got tired of hearing Alice tell Jasper that the reason he was slipping up was because he stayed in contact with Char and me when the real reason Jasper has slipped up is because you guys are not feeding as much as you should. You are a fucking doctor for God's sake, Carlisle! Do you not realize that Jasper feels your guys hunger as well as his own? Hunger is an emotion and since Jasper is an empath he can feel it. It doesn't help that for some reason Alice sends him all of her bloodlust on occasion and those occasions that she has are the times that he has slipped up. How can you not know any of this, Carlisle?"

Carlisle's eyes flashed black again and stayed that way for five minutes before they finally faded back to the gold color they should be. He was pissed that he never thought about the fact that Jasper was an empath. He was also pissed that Alice put pressure onto Jasper to get him away from Peter and Charlotte. He knew how much both Peter and Charlotte meant to his empathic son. "I will make sure that Alice keeps her mouth shut from now on, Peter. Jasper has missed both you and Charlotte something fierce these last several years. I do believe that I will spend the weekend here if it is alright. With as angry as I am I don't think that I should go home because if I do I am not so sure that I could block Edward from reading my mind. I will have to call Esme but I will tell her that I won't be home until Monday because I am helping some of the wolves out with something. That way I am not completely lying to her."

Everyone nodded and waited until he made the call before Billy said "Well I don't know about everyone else but I am getting tired. I do believe that us humans should get some sleep. We can continue this conversation tomorrow."

Once more everyone nodded and then headed to the rooms that they had picked earlier leaving the vampires alone in the living room to talk through the night.

* * *

A/N 2: *smirks* I told you that I had fun writing this chapter! I hope that you all enjoyed it... Click the button and let me know what you think!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: *claps* This was another fun chapter to type up... I did enjoy writing this chapter... I hope that by the end of the chapter you all like it and are surprised by what you have read... Once again this story is AU and there will be mentions of sexual assault throughout the story but I will not go into detail about it at all... I don't know about you all but there is just something I love about vampires and wolves being all protective! LOL!

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight!

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

Saturday morning found the pack, Billy, and Charlie in the kitchen before Bella even woke up. They had all slept about seven hours before they were all back up for the day. The group was working together in cooking breakfast so that there was plenty to eat. They weren't surprised at all when five minutes after they started cooking that Peter, Charlotte, Victoria, Heidi, Marcus, and Carlisle all joined them to help them cook enough for everyone that ate.

Once they had it all cooked and on the family dining table Charlie looked up and said "One of us should wake Bells up. She really needs to eat something since it has now been a little over twelve hours since she has went to bed."

Peter nodded. "Caius and Jane went up to wake her up, Charlie. We all took turns throughout the night of checking on her to make sure that she was alright. She woke up a couple of times to go to the bathroom and then went right back to sleep afterwards. So besides Carlisle checking Bella over today what is the plan?"

Billy chuckled from his wheelchair. "We plan on getting Sue, Harry, and Old Quil over here so that we can all talk. After that I don't know what everyone wants to do."

Bella who just sat down at the table as Billy was talking said "I need to go to Seattle to get some more clothes. The clothes that I had shipped here aren't fitting me right now and I don't want skintight clothes right now. I want and need some maternity clothes even if I won't be able to wear them for long."

Charlie nodded. "We can understand that, honey. I am pretty sure that you will have no shortage of volunteers to go with you. It might also be a good idea to do some baby shopping while you are there."

Bella sighed but nodded as she looked at the blonde haired vampire with gold eyes that she knew to be Doctor Carlisle Cullen. "Do you think you will be able to tell the sex of the baby today? I would like to know if I am buying for a girl or a boy."

Carlisle nodded and smiled. "I should be able to tell. After you eat I will go with you to the room that Caius and Marcus showed me that is set up for a home birth. I saw that there was an ultrasound machine in there so I can check and see how the baby is and maybe be able to predict when you will give birth. Although if you are already showing when you only got pregnant four weeks ago I have a feeling that I will not be able to get an accurate date for you. If nothing else I will do an ultrasound on you every couple of days so that we can see how the baby is developing. I am going to take it that you have yet to see a doctor for your pregnancy?"

Bella shook her head as she finished chewing the food in her mouth. "I did not want to take the chance that a normal doctor wouldn't pick up on the fact that something is different with my pregnancy. I have felt the baby moving so I figure that he or she is doing alright."

Carlisle chuckled. "I agree that it is a good idea that you did not go to a regular human doctor. I am sure that everything is alright but it won't hurt for me to check you over to make sure and to reassure you that everything is just fine. I am able to pick up on the baby's heartbeat so that is a good thing. Although I do want to do that ultrasound as soon as possible."

Bella frowned and looked at Carlisle with wide panicked eyes. "Do you think something is wrong?"

Carlisle shook his head. "No I just want to check to see if I am right in what I am thinking. I don't want to say anything until I know for sure. Just finish your breakfast, Bella, and we will go and do an ultrasound. I promise you that you have nothing to worry about."

Bella sighed but did as she was told. Ten minutes later she pushed her chair back and stood up. She wasn't surprised that all of her vampires stepped away from the walls they were standing by or by the fact that Billy, Charlie, Sam, Leah, Jared, and Paul also got up from the table or in Billy's case pushed his wheelchair away from the table. "Alright I'm ready to be checked over, Carlisle. I forgot to ask but you don't mind me calling you Carlisle do you? I don't have good memories of doctors so I don't feel comfortable calling you doctor Cullen."

Carlisle laughed. "I don't have a problem with you calling me by my first name at all, Bella. Now let us go to the medical room so I can reassure you that both you and the baby are doing just fine. I am going to do a complete exam on you including taking blood but it shouldn't take more than twenty to thirty minutes top. If you want everyone to leave the room while I take blood that is fine."

Bella shrugged her shoulders. "I trust everyone in here. I know that my vampires won't hurt me even if you have to draw blood. I trust them with my life and that of my unborn child's life."

Carlisle smiled slightly at that and then motioned for at the bed in the middle of the spacious room that was set up as a medical room. "Go ahead and get on the bed, Bella. I will first draw your blood and then we will do an ultrasound. I think that I will forego the pelvic exam today unless you feel like you need one."

Bella shook her head. "Charlotte actually checked down there two days ago, Carlisle. She wanted to make sure that the tears I ended up with after my attack healed as they should have. She knew enough to check for tearing and everything else and she said my womb and cervix was closed and just as they should be."

Carlisle nodded but didn't say anything as he quickly drew blood from Bella. He smirked slightly when he noticed that she hadn't even felt him drawing her blood. "Alright I have your blood so now we will get to the fun part which is the ultrasound. Pull your shirt up to right underneath your breast and push the pants that you are wearing down so that I can get to all of your stomach. Luckily for you when whoever stocked this medical room they thought to get a warmer for the ultrasound gel so it won't be cold when I place it on your stomach."

Bella's smile lit up her face and eyes as she did what she was told. Once she finished she laid back again and then grabbed a hold of her dad's hand and grabbed a hold of one of Caius' hands. She smiled up at Marcus, Aro, Peter, and Charlotte when she felt them each place one of their hands on her head or neck. She felt more loved in that second than she ever had in her whole life so far. "Alright, Carlisle, I am ready now."

Carlisle didn't reply but instead put some of the gel on Bella's stomach and used the doppler to smooth it around her stomach after he turned on the screen so that he, Bella, and everyone else could see. He also made sure that the sound was up so that everyone could hear the heartbeat. As he moved the doppler around Bella's stomach he made sure to take measurements and pictures so that Bella could have some pictures of her baby. A grin made its way across his face as he saw what he suspected that he would. "Alright Bella look here where my finger is pointing. This here is Baby A and right next to Baby A is Baby B and Baby C. You are pregnant with triplets, my dear. All three babies are doing just fine and their heart rates are right where they should be which is surprising since they are half vampire. From the measurements I took I would say that you are about 18 weeks pregnant so anywhere from four to four and a half months. I would like to do another ultrasound on Tuesday if that is alright with you. Now would you like to know what the sex of each baby is? They are positioned in a way that I can see so I can tell you. Also the reason you look as big as you are is because you are carrying more than one baby. I do have to tell you though that you need to put on more weight if you want to be healthy when you deliver."

Bella nodded enthusiastically. "I would love to know the sex of my babies, Carlisle! Oh my God I can't believe I'm having three."

Carlisle laughed and then looked back at the screen. He used one of his hands to draw little circles around the sex of each baby. "Well you are having two girls and one boy, Bella. Like I said earlier I want to do another ultrasound on Tuesday if I don't end up doing one on Monday. I also want you to try to remain as stress free as you can. While the babies look good you look like you need to rest as much as possible. I also think that it would be a good idea if you were to try drinking a little blood at each meal that you eat. That very well may help you to feel like you have more strength each day. You have to remember that the babies you are carrying are half vampire and half human so they will need both food sources in order to keep surviving until you give birth."

Bella groaned but nodded. "I actually came to that conclusion last night on my own while I was asleep. I don't know how or why but I had a dream that if I was to drink blood each day that I would be able to survive the birth and birth them naturally unlike how most hybrids are born. I just feel that if I was to drink human blood several times a day that when the time comes I will be able to push them out of me naturally and survive the birth without having to have anyone change me or try to change me."

Carlisle smiled at that. "Then we will make sure that you drink several glasses of human blood a day, Bella. If I would have to take a guess my guess is the reason you dreamed that is because one of the babies wanted to make sure that you knew it. I have never heard of a half vampire, half human child so may I ask just how exactly are they normally born?"

Bella grimaced but it was Peter who said "They rip their way out of their mother's womb and stomach, Carlisle. More often than not the mother dies during the birth and as the child grows up he or she blame their self for their mother's death even though they couldn't help it. I am glad to know that Bella will be able to bring them into this world naturally and that she will survive it. That is one of the things that all of us was worrying about. Now, Bella, let us get you a glass of blood and then we will head to Seattle to do some shopping. You can always look at baby things and when you find something you like write it down so that when we get back home you can get online and order stuff and have it delivered here."

Bella hummed thoughtfully as she fixed her clothes and allowed her dad and Aro help her off of the bed. "I like that idea, Peter. It will be better than buying a lot of things and having to haul everything back here. What cars are we taking? I think I want to drive my Audi Roadster so only one person can ride with me."

Everyone laughed at that and then Demetri said "I will ride with you, Bella. The others can drive three or four of the other cars that way we have plenty of space to put all the clothes that I am sure you are going to buy."

Bella stuck her tongue out and flipped Demetri off as she let Paul guide her out of the room and to the kitchen. She leaned against a kitchen counter while Peter got her a glass of blood from somewhere. She sent him a smile as she took it from him. She took in a deep breath but as soon as she smelt the blood she couldn't help but drain the glass as quickly as she could. When she finished with every last drop she looked at everyone sheepishly. "Sorry about that but it actually smelled good for some reason. Anyways to answer your non question, Demetri, I actually don't plan on buying myself a whole lot of clothes. I know for a fact that Heidi, Jane, Renata, and Chelsea all ordered me clothes from Paris, Milan, and New York for once I am no longer pregnant. So why in the hell would I shop for regular clothes when I don't have to? Although I may buy out some baby clothing stores. I do plan on getting a shit load of clothes for my babies."

Demetri huffed and rolled his eyes playfully at Bella. "Well it is a good thing that you have a credit card with no set limit on how much you can spend. Now say goodbye to your dad, Billy, Aro, Caius, Marcus, Alec, Laurent, Felix, Quil, Embry, Seth, and Jake so that we can all get going. I take it that by the time we get back that Harry, Sue, and Old Quil will be here?"

Billy and Charlie both nodded but it was Charlie who nodded "I'll call them and invite them over for supper this evening. I know that we should probably have them over now to talk but I think that it would be a good idea for Bella to be able to enjoy her shopping trip instead of thinking about how everything went with them here."

Bella smiled at her dad and threw her arms around him. "Thank you, Daddy. We will be back by tonight. Try to stay out of trouble everyone."

Charlie huffed before he said "None of us our the danger magnets that you are, Bells. Stay close to all of your guard and enjoy yourself. You deserve some fun after the last several weeks."

Bella rolled her eyes but smiled indulgently at her dad because she knew that what he said was nothing but the truth. She followed Demetri out of the house and into the garage. She walked as quickly as she could to her car and got in the driver's seat while Demetri got in the passenger seat. She wasn't surprised to see that Peter, Charlotte, Heidi, and Jane get in the truck. She also wasn't surprised to see Jared, Paul, Sam, and Leah climb into the Mustang Convertible. She smirked when she noticed that James and Victoria picked the Corvette to drive. After sharing a laugh with Demetri she started the car and pulled out of the garage. She let Peter take the lead and pulled out of the driveway behind him with Sam and his group behind her with James and Victoria bringing up the rear.

Her and Demetri made small talk all the way to Seattle. Once at the mall in Seattle she led the way in and straight to the maternity store. She bought several pairs of pants, shirts, bras, and once she paid for them she led the way out of the store and to one of the many baby stores in the mall. With Heidi, Jane, Victoria, Charlotte, and Leah by her side she picked out several baby outfits and made a list of items that she liked and would order online once she got home. Two and a half hours after getting to the mall she walked out with the men loaded down with bags.

She let Demetri drive back to Forks so that they would get there sooner. She couldn't believe how exhausted she was feeling. She was happy that she had stopped to eat lunch at least. Although she had to admit that she probably would have forgot about lunch had it not been for Leah, Sam, Jared, and Paul getting hungry and needing to eat. Once they were back at the house she walked in and flopped down onto one of the couches in the living room leaving the others to bring all the bags in. When she noticed everyone looking at her she blushed. "I can't believe how much shopping took out of me. Are we ready for supper? I see that Sue, Harry, and Old Quil are here."

Everyone laughed but it was Charlie who said "Yes, we are ready for supper. We informed Sue, Harry, and Old Quil about what was going on while you were gone. I figured that you didn't want to have to go over it all again. We also showed them the ultrasound pictures that Carlisle printed off. Did you get everything you wanted, honey?"

Bella nodded and forced herself to stand up. "That I did and then some. I spent over six hundred dollars on baby clothes and stuffed animals. We also made a list of items that I liked so that I can order them and have them delivered. I spent about three hundred dollars at the maternity store but the clothes should last me for the rest of this pregnancy. I really just want to eat and go to bed."

Leah chuckled as she came to a stop by Bella. "I may be a shapeshifter now but after all that shopping I am ready for bed. Let us get some supper into us and then we can have an early night. You need to have another glass of blood before you go to bed though."

Bella smirked. "I know that, Leah. I figured I would have one after I eat my supper. I may actually drink two glasses because of how drained I am feeling."

Leah nodded and wrapped an arm around Bella's shoulders and guided her out of the living room and into the family dining room where Seth and Quil were putting food on the table. She sat Bella down in a chair before she sat down in one right beside her. It wasn't long before she was putting food on her plate and eating. She looked over at Bella and couldn't help but grin when she noticed that Bella was eating everything on her plate also. When she was finished eating she sat back. "Today was a good day."

Bella laughed as she sat back once she finished her supper. "That it was but it was exhausting. I'm not even going to try putting away the baby clothes tonight. I figure I'll wash them and put them away tomorrow. I hate to be a party pooper but I am more than ready to sleep for the night. I will see you all in the morning."

Heidi smiled. "Jane and I will work on getting all of the baby clothes washed and put away in the dressers that are already in the nursery room since I know that you want to keep those since Felix, Alec, Demetri, Caius, and Marcus made them. We will see you in the morning, Bella. If you need us before then just call out and we'll come to you."

Bella smiled at Heidi and then stood up and went around the table and then hugging everyone human, shifter, vampire alike before she finally walked out and up to the top floor to her bedroom. Once again after she changed into night clothes and laid down she was out like a light as soon as her head hit the pillow. She vaguely heard through the night shifters going to bed and her vampires popping in to check on her.

* * *

A/N 2: *grins and chuckles* Well there is this chapter! I hope that you all enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed reading it! LOL! Click the button and let me know what you think!


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: This chapter has a bit of a time jump to Monday morning... LOL... I really didn't want to drag out another chapter following the rest of Bella's weekend... Plus I figured that you all were ready for the shocks to start hitting the rest of the Cullen's... LOL... Once again this chapter was funner than hell to write... I do enjoy writing scenes like this! Don't forget that this story is AU!

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight!

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

Bella woke up Monday morning with a slight smile on her face. Today was her first day of school and while she might not like the idea of being the new kid she couldn't wait to get out of the house for the day. While she loved her family and by family she meant human, vampire, and shapeshifter alike she was more than ready to get away from most of them for a day. She knew that they were just concerned for her but they were starting to drive her up the wall with all the hovering they have been doing. She threw her blankets off of her, climbed out of the bed, and made her way into her ensuite bathroom to start her day.

She shook her head ruefully as she got out of the shower because somehow she wasn't surprised that Heidi and Leah were right there to help her do her hair and make-up for the day. She let them have their way before she finally got dressed in a pair of maternity jeans, a t-shirt, and finally one of Demetri's hoodies before she pulled on the boots that she wanted to wear that day. She checked herself in her full length mirror and then grinned as she had to admit that she looked pretty damn good even if she wasn't feeling one hundred percent. She made her way out of the bathroom, her bedroom, and then down the stairs with Heidi walking in front of her and Leah behind her to make sure that she didn't fall. She rolled her eyes but smiled slightly at the care that both of them were showing her.

When she got to the family dining room she wasn't surprised at all to see a full spread on the table. She knew that her family would want to make sure that she ate good today. She also was not surprised to see that Peter and Demetri were already gone for the day since she knew that they had to meet up with the Principal before the school day started so that they could get shown to their classrooms. She really couldn't wait to see what they had planned for the day. "Good morning, everyone."

Charlie chuckled and shook his head. "Good morning, Bells. I know that you will want to start cooking but we figured that we would fix breakfast for you. How are you feeling this morning? Are you sure that you want to go to school today?"

Bella huffed but nodded. "I feel just fine, dad. Yes, I want to go to school today. I will have Paul and Jared with me today. Besides Peter and Demetri will make sure that I am alright. Plus I know for a fact that Felix, James, Santiago, Leah, and Sam will be patrolling around outside and inside the school to make sure that I am safe. I promise that if I feel that something is off I will let one of them know and let them get me out of the school. I don't want to miss too much school because I would like to stay caught up with my school work. Carlisle, do you have the doctor's notes for Paul, Jared, and me to skip gym class?"

Carlisle nodded from where he was standing next to Aro and Felix. "Yes, Bella, I did. I sent them with Peter so that he could give them to the Principal and the Gym teacher. I figured that would be one less thing for you to worry about. If for at any reason you start to feel bad today while at school give me a call and I will come and collect you. I already have a note from your dad that I will keep on me that I am your personal doctor and that I am allowed to pick you up from school if he is working. Try not to get stressed today and have some fun if you can manage it. Paul and Jared, I trust you two to make sure that she drinks her thermos of blood at lunch and that she eats something healthy. In fact I do believe that we will have your guys lunch delivered to you today since I know that the school food is hit and miss as far as being even somewhat healthy. Aro, Caius, or Marcus, one of you three can clear that with the school board and principal correct? You should be able to tell them that she is on a special diet and that she has to have certain foods."

Caius nodded. "When Paul, Jared, and Bella leave for school I will leave at the same time and go talk to them in person. What car do you guys plan on taking today, Bella?"

Bella's eyes gleamed. "I think that I want to drink by Audi Roadster in but that is only a two seater. I figured Paul or Jared could ride with me and then whichever one doesn't ride with me could pick one of the other cars out to drive. If people are going to talk about us we may as well give them a damn good reason too."

At that everyone laughed but it was Felix who said "Why don't all three of you drive separate cars today? You can always show up in just two cars tomorrow if you want."

Jared shook his head. "We would feel better if one of us is with Bella in the car. I'll ride with Bella to school today and Paul can pick out another car to drive."

Paul nodded and then smirked. "I think that I will drive the Lamborghini Huracan to school today. Might as well put on one hell of a show. Besides I have always wanted to drive a fancy Italian sports car."

Bella snickered. "That's the spirit, Paul! So, Carlisle, shall I take pictures of your kids faces when they see Peter and Demetri? I do believe that will end up being the funniest part of the day today."

Carlisle chuckled. "Oh I will probably be receiving several calls from the today. They can deal with not knowing everything that I do. Don't let them push you around, Bella. If they even try to let Paul, Jared, Peter, or Demetri deal with it and you call me. They need to learn that not everything is about them and that they can't always get what they want. I will admit that I am guilty of spoiling them too much but it is time that they finally learn how to act right. I would advise you to keep anything you don't want known out of your thoughts because Edward has a tendency to probe even when he knows that he shouldn't. If you want to keep him out of your head the best way to do that is either think about sex, shopping, clothes, or reciting poems or song lyrics. As for avoiding Alice's visions I don't think that you have to worry about that since she cannot see the pack and I honestly think that is because they tend to just react instead of making concrete decisions. Her visions are based on decisions that could be made."

Aro snorted. "She could have visions of anything and everything if she didn't limit herself to what she does, Carlisle. She has not tried to train her gift so therefore it has not evolved any further than just seeing visions that could happen but that are not set in stone. Just like any special gift or talent that someone has they have to train it in order for it to evolve into all that it can be."

Carlisle sighed. "I agree, Aro, but she seems to think that she knows everything. I will be holding a family meeting tonight to make sure that they all know just how I expect them to act from here on out. I do think that it is past time that I remind them all that I am the coven leader and that if they want to stay in my coven that they will follow my rules or they can get out. They will start towing the line and doing what they should have been doing all along or they will find themselves cut off. Now you should get ready to head out so that you have time to stop by the school office before first class. Remember if you need me at all today don't hesitate to call me."

Bella smiled softly at Carlisle as she stood up once she finally finished eating. She made her rounds and hugged everyone that wouldn't be joining her at the school in one way or another. "I will see you all this afternoon. Dad, make sure that you stay safe at work. Aro, Marcus, and Caius, try not to be bored today. If you feel up to it you can always paint the mural on the wall of the nursery for me. You all know how I want it."

Everyone nodded as Charlie said "Try to have a good day at school, Bells. I am only a phone call away if you need me. And I promise to be safe while I am at work today."

Bella chuckled and kissed Charlie's cheek before she let Jared lead her out of the house and into the garage. She got into the driver's seat and once Jared was in the passenger seat she started the car and pulled out of the garage. She was nervous about today but yet she was excited at the same time. She looked over at Jared with a raised eyebrow. "Are you ready for today, Jared?"

Jared looked at Bella with a smirk. "Today should prove to be interesting, Bella. I do have a feeling that things are not going to be quiet today and that just isn't because of the cars that we are in. The Cullen's are not going to take it lightly that Paul and I are here or that Peter and Demetri are here. They like to know everything and this is one thing that they have no say in and can't control. So I want you to promise to stick by Paul's and my side. Can you do that?"

Bella smiled and nodded just as she pulled into the Forks High School parking lot. She smirked when she saw the cars that Demetri and Peter had drove to school. She pulled into a free parking spot and shut off the car but she waited on Jared and Paul to get her side of the car before she opened the door. She smiled at both of them when they helped her out of the car. She ignored the looks that she and her two escorts were being given and led the way to the office with Jared's arm wrapped around her waist and Paul's arm wrapped around her shoulders. She knew that they must have made one hell of a picture but she didn't really give a shit. She ignored the gasps and mutters she could hear as she finally stepped into the office and walked over to the desk. "Good morning, Ma'am, we are here to pick up our schedules."

Mrs. Cope looked up from where she was going through some notes on her desk and smiled. "Good morning, I am Mrs. Cope. May I have your names please?"

Bella smiled. "My name is Isabella Swan Volturi and the two boys with me are Paul Lahote and Jared Cameron."

Mrs. Cope nodded and quickly pulled out the three schedules and handed them to the three students in front of her. She also handed them the slips that would need to be signed throughout the day. "Alright you three have all of your classes together. Coach Clapp already knows that you will not be participating in gym and the teachers know that you have permission to leave the classroom if you need to in a hurry. You will need to get these slips signed by all of your teachers and turn them into me at the end of the school day. If you have any problems with any of the students or teachers be sure to let me know. I also made sure that your school lockers were next to one another. In fact your locker, Miss Swan Volturi, is in between the two boys lockers. There is also a school map for you to use for the first day or two until you get used to where your classes are at."

Bella nodded and blushed slightly at all the special attention that she was receiving and would be receiving. "Thank you, Mrs. Cope. We will return our slips to you before we leave for the day. Have a good day, ma'am." She smiled once more at Mrs. Cope before she let Jared guide her out of the office and into the school. She rolled her eyes when she saw that people were staring at them again and sighed. "I really wish that they would quit staring at us. It is like they have never seen new students before."

Paul let out a low laugh as he pulled Bella to a stop at their lockers. He made quick work of opening his and Bella's lockers and emptying their school bags only leaving the first couple of classes books, pens, pencils, paper, and notebooks in them. "We are the shiny new toys, Bella. We had better get to homeroom before the first bell rings. The upside is that Peter is our homeroom teacher."

Bella cracked up at that but let Paul guide her away from her locker, down the hall, and into the classroom that would be her homeroom. She rolled her eyes when she noticed both Paul and Jared glaring at the people who were staring at them. When she felt the stiffen she looked at them with concern in her eyes. "What is it, you two?"

Jared growled low in his throat before he finally said "There are a couple of vampires in our homeroom besides Peter. We will be sitting in front, Bella."

Bella nodded and walked over to where Peter was standing behind his desk glaring at two vampires. She ignored the two vampires and looked at Peter with a slight smirk as she hugged him. "I missed not waking up to you this morning. Are you sure that you have to leave before I get up in the mornings? It just wasn't the same having Felix, Alec, Jane, Sam, Paul, Jared, James, Laurent, Victoria, Charlotte, and the others all there but not you or Demi. Besides don't tell the others I said this but they just can't cook as well as you can."

Peter cracked up laughing and shook his head as he kissed Bella on the head. "I am sorry, Baby Girl, but Dem and I had to be here early today. I promise that I will cook you breakfast before I leave to come here tomorrow morning. How are you feeling?"

Bella grinned up at Peter when she saw that she had managed to relax him like she had been trying to with her comments. "I am feeling pretty good this morning. And, yes, before you ask I promised Carlisle that I would call him if I started feeling off for any reason. I'm going to go sit down now but I will talk to you later, Peter."

Peter smiled down at Bella and ran a hand down her back in a soothing motion as she started to walk away from him. He looked back at the two vampires standing in front of him and glared. "I do believe that you two need to take your seats unless you want me to mark you as late. I am your teacher so I don't have to answer your questions. Besides it is none of your business as to why I am here."

Rosalie glared and hissed "This isn't over!"

Peter smirked. "Oh it is over unless you want me to call Carlisle. I do believe that he wouldn't like getting a phone call telling him about how you are misbehaving. Now get to your seats so that I can do roll call and make sure that everyone is here." He waited until Rosalie and Emmett both sat down in the last two free seats before he started calling out names. He nodded in satisfaction when every name that he called answered and marked everyone as being present. He looked at the boys and girls in classroom and smiled. "Good morning, everyone. I am just going to give you a short biography about myself. I will have most of you if not all of you at one time or another today for American History. My name is Peter Whitlock but you all can call me Mr. Whitlock except for Bella, Paul, and Jared who can call me by my first name since I live in the same house as them. I am twenty eight years old and I am married. I am a huge history buff so you will learn a lot of things when you have class with me. For those of you who are wondering why I live with Bella, Paul, and Jared that is simple. I live with them because Bella is like my little sister. Now I don't want to hear that any of you have misbehaved in any of your classes since this year all teachers report to a students' homeroom teacher about how they are doing in classes. Am I clear?"

Once everyone nodded he sat back down with a slight grin on his face. "Well in that case get to your first period classes. I will see you all later today or tomorrow."

* * *

A/N 2: *smirks* I decided to cut this chapter in 2 other wise it would have been way longer than I wanted it to be... I do hope that you enjoyed reading the first part of Bella's first day at school... The next chapter was even funner to write than this one was... Click the button and let me know what you all think about this chapter! Is there something particular you would like to see? How do you think Jasper is going to react one he sees Peter for the first time in years? How will Edward react when he smells Bella's scent for the first time? Will Alice see any visions about Edward's reaction or will it be blocked from her sight?


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: LOL! Sorry I decided to cut the school day chapter into two different chapters! So here is the second chapter of Bella's first day at Forks High School...

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight!

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

Bella was thankful that for her first two classes she had none of the Cullen's with her. She really didn't want to have to put up with them just yet if at all. She knew that her third class period would be hell because she knew that the pixie vampire would be in the class with her, Paul, and Jared. She looked at her two wolves. "Do we have to go to art class?"

Paul shot a look at Bella and smirked. "We don't but then Peter will hear about us skipping class. Don't worry about the fact that we have the pixie seer in our class, Bella. I promise you that she won't get near you unless you want her to. Besides don't forget that if she pushes that all you have to do is call Carlisle. He seems very protective of you since he just met you a couple days ago. You have nothing to worry about, baby girl."

Bella sighed and ran a hand through her hair. "I know that I don't but while I have never met Alice Cullen I have a gut feeling that I am not going to like her that much if at all. I mean what kind of person makes their significant other feel like they can't talk to someone who is like family to them? I don't give a shit if they have different feeding habits or not that is just wrong. She is going to be lucky if I don't end up giving her the rough side of my tongue some point soon. Let us just get through this class and then we have American History before lunch. Then after lunch we have Government, Biology, and Gym."

Jared chuckled as he kissed Bella's head. "Everything will be alright, sweetheart. We won't let the pixie near you and you can just ignore her if she does say something to you. I honestly don't see how Jasper can stand to be with her. If you love someone you don't force them to change. Anyways we should get into the classroom unless you want to be late."

Bella shook her head and allowed Jared to lead her into the classroom with Paul walking beside her with his one of his arms wrapped around her waist. She handed the teacher her slip and once it was signed she followed Jared to three free seats. She smiled as she sat down in between Jared and Paul. She couldn't hold back a groan when she saw Alice glaring at her. She smirked and pulled her cell phone out, took a picture of Alice glaring at her, and sent it to Carlisle. She then looked at Alice again with the smirk still on her face. "Why are you glaring at me? Can I help you with something?"

Alice glared even harder at Bella as she hissed "Why are you surrounded by the dogs and apparently vampires? I can't see you or the others! You shouldn't hang around Peter he may bite you."

Bella's eyes hardened as she whispered harshly "Keep your fucked up comments to yourself, bitch. If I want to be around Peter I will. He is better than you ever will be. As for why I am surrounded by vampires and shifters it is none of your damn business. I am glad that you can't see us. Keep your nose out of my business unless you want it ripped off your ugly face. You're just pissed that you are not going to be able to control everyone any longer. If you know what is good for you, you will leave me alone because if you don't you will not like the consequences. Now shut up because class is about to start." She turned to look at the front again and ignored the vampire behind her. She trusted Paul and Jared to keep her safe if Alice decided to do something stupid.

She wasn't surprised at all that the class flew by without any further problems. She had heard Alice's cell go off and she had no doubt that it was Carlisle texting Alice to tell her to behave. She couldn't help but wonder just what exactly Carlisle had said in his text once class was over because of the look on Alice's face as she walked out of the class without saying one more word to her. She smiled at Paul and kissed him on the cheek when he took her bag from her before wrapping an arm around her waist and guiding her out of class. She saw the smirk on Jared's face and stuck her tongue out at him as they walked to American History. She wasn't surprised at all to see Jasper, Rose, Emmett, and Alice in this class with them. She rolled her eyes and then ran and jumped into Peter's arms. "Is the day over yet, Peter?"

Peter laughed as he wrapped his arms around Bella and kissed her on the head just like he did during homeroom. "Not yet, Baby Girl. Are you feeling alright? Do I need to call Carlisle? Do you need to go home? I knew that we shouldn't have let you come to school today."

Bella huffed and rolled her eyes once again. "I'm fine, Peter, but I'm ready for this day to be over. No, you do not need to call Carlisle and no I don't need to go home. I should have come to school today and I'm glad that I did. I do however need a drink of what is in my thermos so talk to Paul and Jared while I do that."

Peter gently lowered Bella back onto the floor and took the thermos that Paul was holding open. He smirked as he opened it and handed it to Bella. He could tell the second that the smell hit Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie, and Alice. He glared at them when they took a step forward. "Get to your seats now. You will not take one more step forward without facing the consequences. I do believe that three of you have already received messages from Carlisle telling you to back the hell off so I would listen to him if I were you. Do I need to text or call him again?"

Rosalie shook her head but it was Jasper who asked "What in the fuck is going on?"

Peter shot a look at Jasper. "You may or may not find out, Jasper. You really don't deserve to know since you've let the pixie bitch order you around. You have no right to order me around after you let her keep you away from your family. Now get to your seats unless you all want detention."

Bella handed the thermos back to Paul once she was finished and then looked at Peter with a sheepish look as the rest of the class finally walked in. "I need to go to the bathroom, Peter."

Peter chuckled and shook his head. "Who do you want with you?"

Bella sighed. "Paul can wait outside the bathroom for me. If you want someone inside the bathroom with me then Rosalie can go. I've already had it out with the pixie bitch so I don't want her near me."

Peter nodded and said "Rosalie, if you would go with Bella to the bathroom I would appreciate it. Paul, stick with Bella until you get to the bathroom and then wait outside it. If you hear anything stressing Bella out or anything that you shouldn't hear in the bathroom go in right away. Rosalie, I am trusting you to keep a close eye on Bella. If you don't I will let Carlisle know."

Bella shook her head. "We'll be fine, Peter. We'll be back soon." She led the way out of the classroom with Rosalie following behind her and Paul. "Sorry that you got drafted, Rosalie."

Rosalie shook her head. "Carlisle told Emmett and I to do anything Peter or Demetri said without questions asked. He told me that you were sick and may need me to go places that your two wolves can't go."

Bella chuckled. "I have a feeling they would go into the bathroom with me if I let them."

Paul smirked. "Damn straight, Baby Girl. You sure you're gonna be alright going in there with blondie? No offense, blondie, but I don't like letting her out of my sight."

Rosalie rolled her eyes. "She'll be perfectly safe with me, wolf. I promise that I won't let anything happen to her."

Paul nodded. "I'm trusting you with her but if anything happens I will rip you apart."

Rosalie just nodded and led Bella into the bathroom leaving Paul at the door outside of it. She looked at Bella. "They really are protective of you. Have you known them long?"

Bella laughed and shook her head. "I just met them in person a couple days ago but I have been talking to them on video chat for the last three weeks. I am close to all the shapeshifters but I think I have a closer connection to Paul for some reason. I will figure out why that is sooner or later. Thank you for not asking any questions that I know that you have." She kept talking to Rosalie even as she used the bathroom.

"I have several questions but I figure that I will get the answers sooner or later. I have only seen Carlisle truly angry three times before and I don't want to see him that away again if I can help it. Well at least if it is aimed towards me I don't want to see it. I trust Carlisle so I know there must be a damn good reason for the order he has given." Rosalie responded as she kept looking around the bathroom to make sure that everything was okay.

Bella smiled at Rosalie as she came out of the stall and washed her hands. "I only met Carlisle a day and a half ago and he is already protective of me. He made me promise that I would call him if I was starting to feel even a little off. Tell me, Rosalie, how good are you at blocking your thoughts so that Edward doesn't hear them."

Rosalie looked at Bella with a raised eyebrow. "All I have to do is think about sex with Emmett or think about car repairs and he stays out of my head. Why, Bella?"

Bella smiled softly at Rosalie and impulsively reached out and grabbed a hold of one Rosalie's hands. She then laid Rosalie's hand on her stomach and nodded when she saw Rosalie's eyes widen in shock. "That is why Carlisle is the way that he is. I was sexually assaulted a month ago by a vampire and ended up pregnant. This pregnancy is going by fast and we have no clue when I will give birth. I am pregnant with triplets. He did an Ultrasound on Saturday and I found out that I am expecting two girls and one boy. That is why Carlisle told you not to stress me out and to do anything that I needed. He is worried about me and the toll this pregnancy is already taking on me. The blood you smelt in the thermos is for me as you could tell since I drank some of it. If I want to survive this pregnancy than I need several glasses of human blood a day. It will also help to stabilize the babies as they grow so quickly through this pregnancy. I can't be turned for at least a year possibly longer if I decide I want more children before I am turned. Even after I am turned I know that I won't be like a normal vampire. I don't know how I know that I just do. Please keep this to yourself until I say otherwise."

Rosalie nodded even as she felt one of the babies give a good kick to her hand. She looked at Bella in awe as she pulled her hand away. "Does that hurt?"

Bella laughed as she led the way out of the bathroom with Rosalie walking beside her again. "Sometimes it does and sometimes it doesn't. I have a feeling that as time goes on that it will hurt a lot worse than it does now. We really should head back to class before Peter decides he needs to come looking for me. He is more protective of me than half of the others at my house."

Paul chuckled as he wrapped an arm around Bella's waist. "That is because you are special, Bella. Everything okay?"

Bella rolled her eyes. "You heard everything, Paul, so don't act like you didn't. But, yes, everything is just fine. I can't wait for lunch because I'm hungry."

Paul nodded and then smirked as they walked into the classroom and he whispered "Carlisle and Caius are having food sent in for us for lunch."

Bella groaned but couldn't help but smile because she knew that whatever they had delivered to her, Paul, and Jared would be good.

* * *

A/N 2: *snickers* Alright I decided to this chapter here... The next chapter will be the conclusion of the school day! Click the button and let me know what you think!


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: I'm so sorry for the delay in updating this story, but I have been on a roll with some others… The good news is here is a new chapter for you all! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

Bella looked up from what she was doing when she heard Peter call her name. "Yes, Peter?"

Peter chuckled even as he shook his head at the looks of shock on all of his students faces. "Carlisle will be bringing you, Jared, and Paul lunch so that he can check you over. He is worried that all the stress that you have been under today will set your recovery back. I want you to let him check you over."

Bella sighed, but nodded because she knew that both Peter and Carlisle were just worried about her. If letting Carlisle, check her over would set his and Peter's mind at ease then she would gladly let him look her over. "Alright. What is he bringing for lunch?"

Peter smirked just as the bell rang. "That is for me to know and for you to find out, baby girl. Now off to lunch you go."

Bella huffed and rolled her eyes. "I will see you later, Peter."

Peter nodded and watched as Paul and Jared led Bella out of the classroom. He glared at Alice, Jasper, and Emmett, but gave a slight smile to Rosalie when he noticed her nod at him before hurrying forward to walk with Bella, Paul, and Jared. He sighed once they left his classroom and ran a hand through his hair. He had a feeling that the next three hours were going to be hell. Although he was hoping that with Carlisle coming by that it would keep Alice and Edward in check for the rest of the day, but for some reason he doubted that big time. He shrugged and looked up when Demetri walked into his classroom. "What is up, Demetri?"

Demetri's eyes flashed. "I don't like what I'm getting off of Edward Cullen. He has seen Bella in the halls and each time he has his eyes have went black. If that stupid boy even makes one move it's going to cost him dearly."

Peter's eyes narrowed. "Well let's go to the cafeteria then to keep an eye on things. Besides I can't wait to see his reaction when he sees Carlisle walk up to Bella, Paul, and Jared."

Demetri smirked. "I wouldn't mind seeing that myself. You saw Bella more than I did so far so how is she doing?"

Peter sighed as he walked out of his classroom beside Demetri. "She had to drink out of the thermos already. I'm not so sure letting her come to school is a good thing or the right thing to do."

Demetri shook his head. "You know as well as I do that Bella is going to do what she wants. The only thing we can do is talk to her about our concerns and hope that she realizes that we are only concerned because we care about her. If we tell her not to do something you know that she'll do it just because we ordered her not to. We need to come at this from a different angle."

Peter nodded. "I know. Alright well let's get into the cafeteria because I can smell Carlisle coming down the hallway."

Demetri chuckled. "This should be interesting."

Peter laughed in agreement as him and Demetri walked into the cafeteria. He wasn't really surprised at all to see Bella, Jared, Paul, and Rosalie at a table by themselves. What he was surprised about was the fact that Emmett wasn't sitting with Rosalie. From what he could remember Emmett hardly ever left Rosalie's side. He made his way over to the table with Demetri and smiled down at Bella when she looked at him with a raised eyebrow. "We decided to come and watch the show."

Bella laughed as she shook her head. "Only you two would do something like that. Well actually all the others would too. Sit down then."

Demetri kissed Bella on the head before he sat down. "I don't give a damn what anyone thinks about the fact that I just kissed your head, Bella. I'm not going to change the way that I interact with you just because I am one of the teachers."

Bella smiled softly at Demetri. "I don't expect you to change the way you treat me, Demetri. It isn't like the principal or the school board doesn't know that you and Peter live with dad and me. I really don't give a flying shit what anyone else thinks. Oh here comes Carlisle with food in his hand. I can't wait to see what him and Caius thought I should eat. I have to say though that I am glad that I'm not eating the school lunch. It doesn't look appetizing at all."

Rosalie laughed lightly. "This is one reason why I'm happy that I don't have to eat actual food. Although in honesty there are some things that I do miss eating."

Jared cocked an eyebrow. "Is there a reason why you don't put blood in whatever you miss eating and then eat it? It's what James, Victoria, and Laurent do a lot of times."

Rosalie's mouth dropped open in surprise for a second before she snapped it closed. "I didn't know that it was possible to do that."

Carlisle who had walked up while they were talking murmured "It is possible, Rose. I will talk to you about it tonight. Bella, I brought you and the boys some home cooked food. I didn't think that you would really want some fast food and I figured that you would prefer to eat healthy. Victoria, Sue, and surprisingly Caius all fixed you three some Greek salad, spaghetti, and homemade garlic cheese bread. Now how are you feeling, Bella? I want the truth please."

Bella sighed and ran a hand through her hair. "I'm feeling a little drained, but nowhere near as much as I was before I drank from my thermos last period. Jared and Paul are both keeping an eye on me and so is Rose now. Unfortunately I had words with your daughter Alice because she had the nerve to tell me that I shouldn't be around Peter. She is pretty pissed about the fact that she can't see anything. She also keeps glaring at me. Carlisle, I just met you a few days ago, but if she keeps it up I'm going to have her ass handed to her and not even the one she tailored to be her perfect mate will be able to stop it. She also keeps stopping Jasper from trying to talk to Peter."

Carlisle's eyes flashed black before they turned back to gold as he turned his head to look at the table where Alice was indeed holding Jasper to his seat. He glared at Alice as he beckoned her, Jasper, Edward, and Emmett over to where he was. He walked behind Bella and stood behind her protectively while Jared, Paul, Peter, Demetri, and even Rose all moved closer to Bella. He held up a hand when he saw Alice open her mouth and shook his head. "No, Alice, you don't get to say anything right now. Right now you are going to listen because I am tired of you thinking that you run this family. You are NOT the leader of this family and nor are you the boss of Jasper. If Jasper wants to talk to Peter then he can and you won't say a thing to him about it. We will be having a meeting this evening and one of the things we will be discussing is your behavior. Jasper, you have every right to talk to Peter if that is what you choose. Son, I'm sorry that I didn't see that Alice was keeping you away from him before, but now that I do see it and know about it you can trust me when I say that it stops now. Peter and Charlotte are your family and Alice knows that so she shouldn't have kept you away from them."

Alice's eyes widened in shock. She had never heard Carlisle speak to her like that before and she didn't like it! What made her even madder is that she couldn't even tell what he was going to say before he said it to her because of the wolves. "Carlisle, that isn't fair or right. I have every right to tell Jasper to stay away from Peter because I don't want him slipping up again like he probably would since Peter and Charlotte are human drinkers!"

Bella scoffed. "Jasper doesn't slip up because of Peter and Charlotte, Alice. If you were as smart as you think you are you would realize that he slips up because he pulls your's and everyone else's bloodlust into him. Or did you forget that bloodlust and hunger are emotions just like everything else? No, I think that you know that, but choose to ignore it because it makes it easier for you to manipulate and control Jasper. You don't want Jasper around Peter or Char because you are afraid that he will realize just what kind of person you really are. Am I right?"

Alice glared at Bella. "Shut up! This is all your fault."

Bella shrugged as she finished her last bite of food. She had ate quickly because she was hungry. "No, it is your fault, Alice. You really need to stop blaming other people for your shortcomings. If you wouldn't try to control everyone then there wouldn't be a problem. And, Edward, if I was you I would quit trying to get into my head like you are doing. Not everyone's thoughts are for you to read and/or hear."

Carlisle growled. "Edward, what have I told you about trying to read people's minds? I guess we will be having even more to discuss than I already thought. Now you all should get to your next classes. Bella, I will be at your house when school finishes for the way to check you over completely. If you start feeling off I want you to let Jared and Paul bring you home. Alright?"

Bella nodded as she stood up. She gave Carlisle a hug and a kiss on the cheek before she let Demetri guide her out of the cafeteria and to his classroom since that was her next class. She wasn't surprised at all that Rose followed behind to make sure she got to class alright before the other girl went to her own class. She smiled at Demetri, Paul, and Jared as she sat down at the table Demetri motioned to.

* * *

A/N 2: *smiles* I was hoping to finish the school day in this chapter, but decided to finish it off in the next chapter since I want the next chapter to have the whole chapter for what is going to happen... Hope you all enjoyed this chapter... Click the button and let me know what you think!


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: I know that it's been a while since I've updated and for that I'm sorry… Here is the next chapter… Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight!

 **Word Count: 1,350 words**

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

Demetri's eyes grew cold when he saw Edward walk into the classroom. He waited until the boy sat down before he closed the door to his classroom and then looked at all his students. He cleared his throat to get their attention and once he had it he smirked. "I am Demetri Volturi and will be your Biology teacher for the rest of this semester. You may call me Mr. Volturi. I will warn you now that I will not tolerate slackers in my class so, if you are no prepared to do the work then you can walk out right now. I'm sure that you all saw me give Isabella Swan a kiss on the forehead at lunch so, I will tell you why once and then never tell you again. Isabella Swan is Isabella Swan Volturi and she is technically Princess Isabella as Volterra, Italy still has a monarchy."

His eyes narrowed as he looked at the boys who were looking at Bella. "I will not have Princess Isabella harassed and the two boys with her also double as her bodyguards. Shall I hear of anybody harassing Bella there will be heavy consequences for doing so. Now, shall we get started for the day?"

As he started talking he kept his eyes on Edward whom he could hear growling. As he walked by the idiotic mind reader he growled at him to let him know that he had best keep himself under control. While he may not be a mind reader or an empath he didn't need to be to be able to tell that Edward had a raging case of bloodlust for Bella. He would be damned if he let the little asshole anywhere near his charge. He hated that Bella was in danger even in a place that she should be safe because one stupid ass boy didn't know how to control his own thirst and nor did said stupid ass boy know how to feed himself regularly it looked like.

When he saw, Edward start to stand up he swore even as he moved to intercept the moron. He noticed Jared and Paul moving and shifting Bella to the side and Rosalie walk into the class from the corner of his eye. He was surprised that Rosalie walked into his classroom but didn't let it show as he put all his focus on Edward. He felt rather than saw time come to a standstill somehow as he stopped in front of Edward. "What do you think you are doing, boy?"

Edward growled at Demetri. "I want Isabella and I will have her."

Demetri snorted even as he felt rather than saw four vampires and two shifters walk into his classroom. He wasn't sure how but he knew that Rosalie had stopped time somehow, someway and he could only be grateful towards her. "You will NOT have Bella and if you take one more step towards her I will take pleasure in taking you down like the dog you seem to want to be. You need to go and feed so I suggest that you do that before things escalate to a point that you will get what you so rightfully have coming your way."

Edward's eyes narrowed and then he growled again. "Why can I not read your mind?! You have no right to keep me from Bella. She is my mate and I know it."

Bella who had been listening let out a laugh as she stood up with Rose's help. She rolled her eyes when Jared, Paul, Sam, Embry, James, and Felix surrounded her so that she wasn't in the line of fire. "You wish that I was your mate, mind reader. I don't know who you think you are and I don't really care, but what I do know is that I belong to nobody but myself. Now be a good little vamp boy and go feed because your eyes are pitch black."

Edward glared at Bella. "Don't talk to me like that, Isabella. I am YOUR mate and you WILL do WHAT I tell you. I want you away from the dogs and I want you away from them now. I will not have these vile, disgusting things around you."

Bella's eyes flashed in anger. She could feel her anger building to a crescendo and knew that she wouldn't be able to keep it in because if she did she could do even more damage to herself and her babies than what she was about to do. She took in a deep breath and let it out as she tried to calm herself down but it didn't work. She was past the point of calming down or being calmed down. "LISTEN TO ME YOU LITTLE COCKROACH I DON'T KNOW WHO THE FUCK YOU THINK YOU ARE BUT IF YOU EVER TRY TELLING ME WHAT TO DO AGAIN I WILL HAVE YOUR LITTLE BOY PART RIPPED OFF AND BURNT. EVEN IF YOU WERE BY SOME UNLUCKY FATE MY MATE I WOULDN'T LISTEN TO YOU BECAUSE I AM MY OWN PERSON. YOU AND THAT LITTLE TOM BOY PIXIE NEED A LESSON IN MANNERS BECAUSE YOU BOTH SEEM TO THINK THAT YOUR SHIT DON'T STINK. I AM ISABELLA MARIE SWAN VOLTURI WHICH MAKES ME THE VOLTURI PRINCESS AND IF YOU DARE TALK DOWN TO ME ONE MORE FUCKING TIME I WILL MAKE SURE THAT THE STICK UP YOUR ASS GETS PULLED OUT AND SHOVED RIGHT BACK IN SO YOU WILL KNOW WHAT IT FEELS LIKE TO BE FUCKED BY YOUR OWN PETARD!"

She could hear windows break but ignored that in favor of finally letting some of the anger and pain she felt out even if the intended target wasn't the whole reason why she was feeling it. "YOU THINK THAT JUST BECAUSE YOU CAN READ MINDS THAT YOU THINK YOU KNOW EVERYTHING? LET ME TELL YOU SOMETHING, JACKASS, YOU DON'T KNOW JACK SHIT! YOU DON'T KNOW HOW TO TREAT PEOPLE WITH RESPECT! YOU DON'T KNOW HOW TO GROW THE FUCK UP AND TO QUIT ACTING LIKE A DAMN TODDLER! YOU DON'T KNOW HOW TO KEEP YOUR MOUTH SHUT AND LISTEN TO YOUR BETTERS! IF IT WASN'T FOR CARLSILE CULLEN YOU WOULD BE ADRIFT BECAUSE YOU WOULDN'T KNOW HOW TO SURVIVE ON YOUR OWN. NOW, ARE YOU GOING TO GO AND FEED OR AM I GOING TO HAVE TO MAKE YOU?!"

Demetri's eyes widened as he saw Bella sway on her feet. "Felix, catch her!"

Felix looked at Bella and caught her as she collapsed. He swore long and hard as he looked at the others. "I'm taking her home. Rosalie, if you could fix everyone's minds to make them think that Bella got sick and left that would be appreciated. Sam, James, and Embry, get that fucker into the woods and make him feed. He will be dealt with later. Paul and Jared, you two are with me. Move it, people. Demetri, let Peter know what happened and we will see you two at the house after the day is over. You can bring Miss Rosalie Cullen with you if you want to."

Everyone nodded and did as they were told. Normally it would be Demetri issuing the orders, but Felix did so because he could tell that it was taking everything Demetri had not to rip Edward Cullen apart.

Felix used his speed to get out of the high school and to Bella's car. He wasn't surprised that Jared and Paul had kept up with them. Once at the cars he and the other two exchanged looks and then got moving. "I'll meet you two at the house."

He gently put Bella in the car and buckled her in before he sped around to the driver's seat. He was glad that Carlisle was at the house currently talking to the three Kings. He had no doubt that all hell would break loose once they all learned what happened. He sped out of Forks High School parking lot and to the house. He only hoped that both Bella and the babies were alright.

* * *

A/N 2: *snorts* Okay this chapter didn't go the way that I thought it would at all... I did enjoy writing it though... Hope you all liked it... Click the button and let me know what you think!


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: I am back with the next chapter finally! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight!

 **Word Count: 1,269 words**

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

Leah burst into the house where Carlisle, Charlie, Marcus, Aro, Caius, Billy, Old Quill, Billy, Harry, Sue, and Eleazar who had arrived at the house thirty minutes ago were sitting. "Felix is on the way here with Bella who collapsed. Sam told me to tell you that he, James, and Embry had to force Edward out of the school and into the forest to get him to feed. He wouldn't say what exactly happened but from what I gleamed from his mind Bella went off on Edward who tried to tell her what to do."

Carlisle surprised everyone including himself when he swore. "That boy is going to wish that he listened to me. Leah, if you could make sure the medical room is ready for me to check Bella out once Felix gets her here. I want the blood pressure cuff ready for me to use right away along with a thermometer. I may end up doing another ultrasound today instead of waiting until tomorrow or Wednesday like I was planning on. Sue, if you could make sure that something light is ready for Bella to eat once I check her over I'd appreciate it. It looks like my family meeting is going to be even longer than I already thought it would be."

Caius eyes flashed. "I will be attending your family meeting, Carlisle. I think that it would be best if I make it clear just how much Bella is off limits to everyone unless she tells them otherwise. I will NOT have Edward or Alice upsetting her for any reason and apparently they didn't believe the words you said to them at lunch time today."

Carlisle nodded curtly. "Anyone who wants to come to the meeting I will be holding is more than welcome. I don't know what has gotten into Edward and Alice, but whatever it is had best disappear quickly unless they want to find themselves in a whole lot of trouble. I didn't teach them to act or behave this way."

Charlie shook his head. "You can't blame yourself for the way they are acting, Carlisle. The one thing I have learned during my time on the police force is that kids and/or adults, are going to act the way the want to regardless of what they were taught. From what you have said and what I have gathered from listening to others talk Edward and Alice are used to getting what they want because of the gifts they have. Bella is stubborn and I know that she won't always listen to what I or others tell her, but I also know that she knows right from wrong."

He took in a deep breath and let it out. "Children are going to push boundaries that is just how they are. I think that Aro needs to read Edward and Alice after the meeting to make sure that they truly understand what they were told. Peter has told me about Jasper and how he used to be and while I'm glad that he found a way to feed that doesn't bring him agony he needs to find himself again. Jasper shouldn't have to change who he is just to be what Alice thinks he should be. It is my hope that Peter is able to help Jasper find himself again and that Jasper can help Peter become the man/vampire that he was before."

Eleazar nodded and then stiffed as he looked towards the door that led to the garage once he heard a car park. "My God."

Aro looked at Eleazar sharply. "What is it, Eleazar?"

Eleazar cleared his throat even though he didn't need to as he looked at Aro and then everyone else. "As you know most of the time I need to see someone before I can read them and tell if they are gifted. The thing is I can feel Bella's power radiate from here and even sense what powers she has and/or will have in the future. Bella is one gifted human and when she is eventually turned she will be one gifted and powerful vampire."

Marcus narrowed his eyes as he looked at his longtime friend. "Just what kind of powers does Bella have currently, Eleazar, and what powers will she eventually have?"

Eleazar swallowed the venom in his throat as Felix walked into the house through the door connected to the garage carrying Bella in his arms. He waited until Carlisle led Felix to the medical room before he finally answered. "Bella has a shield as you all already know. My guess is what you don't know is that currently she is an amplifier, elemental, and a mind reader herself. If she were to open her shield even just a little she would be able to hear people's thoughts. The powers she will have in the future are too numerous to list because anything and everything is possible with her."

Charlie swore. "She's going to freak if we tell her all that so for now we keep it to ourselves."

Everyone nodded just as Carlisle walked back into the living room and said, "Bella is alright but she will be out for a couple hours at least. She used up too much energy and it knocked her out. She did have a fever but it was already coming down so my guess is that it is from her powers showing themselves when she got angry. The babies are doing just fine too. She will need to take it easy the next couple of days though."

Caius growled. "Edward is in for a tongue lashing when I see him. What in the hell was he thinking?"

Carlisle shook his head. "I don't know, Caius, but I will find out. I would like to know what both him and Alice are thinking they are doing with acting the way they are. I don't understand why Alice has kept Jasper away from Peter, but I do know that I won't stand for it any longer. Jasper deserves to have those he thinks of as family in his life and Alice will feel my wrath about the stuff she has pulled. Things are going to change regardless if my family want them to or not."

Billy smiled at that. "It sounds like you will be having an eventful family meeting, Carlisle. I know that I will still be having words with Jake for his attitude the last couple of days. Right now, Bella doesn't need any added stress in her life because she has enough of it as it is."

Carlisle nodded. "I will he home now so that I can get the meeting done and over with. I want to get back here within two hours so that I can talk to Bella when she wakes up. I think that it would be best if she were to miss school the next couple of days. She needs to give herself time to try to get her growing powers under control."

Charlie nodded. "I'll make sure that she knows why she needs to take the next couple of days off, Carlisle. You are welcome back here once your meeting is done."

Carlisle smiled at Charlie as he stood back up. He wasn't surprised to see Caius, Marcus, and Aro stand up with him. He led the way out of the house and to his own. He couldn't wait to make sure that everyone in his family knew the new lay of the land. He would make sure that they understood exactly how they were to act from here on out.

* * *

A/N 2: *grins* And there is this chapter… I hope you all enjoyed it! I know that I didn't have Jared or Paul in this chapter but they do appear in the next one… Next up the Cullen family meeting and a few surprises… Click the button and let me know what you think!


End file.
